


Daddy Josh gives Tyler confidence (aka I suck at titles)

by xXfabduckXx



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Tyler, Daddy Josh, Daddy Kink, Dom Josh, M/M, Short One Shot, Sub Tyler, Very fluffy, crossdressing Tyler, he wears a skirt so, joshler - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXfabduckXx/pseuds/xXfabduckXx
Summary: Tyler is sad, because he thinks he's not good enough for Josh, and Josh is a good daddy and helps Tyler with his self esteem.





	Daddy Josh gives Tyler confidence (aka I suck at titles)

Josh entered his dorm and sighed. He’d had a long day and was ready for a nap. Suddenly, a quiet sob interrupted his thoughts. He turned on the lights and noticed Tyler, his boyfriend, curled up on his bed, crying.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Josh asked.

Tyler sniffled. “Daddy, why are you dating me? I’m just so ugly and worthless, I don’t deserve you.”

Josh frowned, and climbed onto the bed.

“Ty, lay on your back, and I’ll tell you the things I love about you.”

Tyler looked hesitant, but did as he’d been told. Josh leaned in and said: 

“Well, first of all, I love your face: your pretty pink lips, your cute little nose, and your beautiful, shining eyes.” 

He gently kissed each of the parts he mentioned. Then he started moving down the other boy’s body, until he reached Tyler’s stomach. Josh gently lifted the pastel blue sweater that Ty was wearing. The younger boy squirmed and tried to wiggle away.

“Why are you at my stomach? There’s nothing to love there: it’s just a bunch of fat.”

Tyler wasn’t wrong, but he also wasn’t right. Tyler wasn’t skinny, but he also wasn’t fat. As Josh put it, he was “a chubby little kid who needs to be protected at all costs.”

Anyways, Josh started kissing Tyler tummy.

“I love your cute lil tum, because it’s super soft, and I can sink my fingers into it while we’re spooning. Also, more tummy = more Tyler, and more Tyler is always good.”

Tyler giggled a little, and Josh moved down his body a little more, reaching the other boy’s thighs. He lifted the white skirt Ty was wearing, and planted a couple of kisses on the boy’s thighs.

“I love your thighs, because they’re even softer than your tummy, and very, very kissable. I also love your laugh, how cute you are when you’re sleeping, your sweet butt, the way you look when you’re sucking my…”

“That’s a very naughty thing to say, daddy!” Tyler said playfully. He looked a lot happier now.

“Are you hungry?” Josh asked, and Ty nodded. Josh grabbed a box of chocolate milk and some string cheese from the mini freezer next to his bed. He then climbed back on the bed, and Tyler sat between his legs, smiling dorkily. They spent the rest of the night watching TV and enjoying themselves.


End file.
